This utility model relates to encapsulated getter, especially to encapsulated getter arranged in vacuum glazing.
The manufacture and application of the vacuum glazing have entered a practical stage. In order to prolong the vacuum state of the glass, the inventor of the present application has described a method to use the encapsulated getter and thus manufactured vacuum glazing in his or her patents (e.g. Chinese Patents ZL200310115169.3, ZL00140012.9, and ZL01275879.5). The usage of the encapsulated getter has greatly improved the quality and vacuum life of the vacuum glazing. The above-mentioned prior applications are incorporated here as prior arts of this utility model.
In the above prior arts, problems occur during the usage of the encapsulated getter. The key problem is that, due to the direct and close contact between the casing of the encapsulated getter and the inner getter, when the encapsulated getter is opened or broken by laser, the getter will get damaged by heat which is rapidly and directly conducted to the getter, therefore, the quality of the getter is reduced, or even partial effectiveness of the getter is lost. Thus, the quality and vacuum life of the vacuum glazing are reduced.